


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by nununips



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AND YET HERE I AM, Alcohol, College student Changkyun, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, and desperately flirting with wonho, bartender hyungwon, bartender wonho, changkyun being a mess, college students being dumb, my attempt at humor, side showki - Freeform, technically anyway, the bartender au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nununips/pseuds/nununips
Summary: “My vote is Changkyunnie just wants to see the hot bartender again,” Minhyuk hummed, not even looking up from his laptop.  “Even pretending to forget the name of it.  Real cute,” Minhyuk glanced up at that, grinning like a Cheshire cat.“Oh, fuck off,” Changkyun rolled his eyes.  He was shockingly good at keeping a straight face, but not so much from keeping the blush creeping up his neck.Or, the one where Changkyun is a college student and has a massive crush on the hot bartender.  And proceeds to be an idiot any time he encounters the guy.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Can I Buy You a Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Nips is here and back at it again with a bunch of...this. I haven't abandoned my main story but I hit a major writing block on it and decided to just write something fun to break it up. So I wrote this oneshot, told myself it would be fast, and then over 11k words and 29 pages later, this happened. Back on my bullshit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is meant to be very lighthearted and funny, or at least, I hope it is. Minor TW: emetophobia (Changkyun gets hungover a few times, and it's never graphic but it is mentioned.) And one quick sidenote- I have the vaguest idea of how Korean college semesters work so apologies if I messed anything major up.

“We should get drinks for your birthday,” Changkyun declared loudly as he leaned against Jooheon’s shoulder. “We haven’t been out in a while. And it’s the last chance we’ll probably have before finals,” he bemoaned dramatically. He wasn’t entirely wrong, either. This was part of the semester where things were a little on the slow end, just briefly after midterms, before the hell of finals was unleashed upon them. “We could go to that new one again. The X bar? Was that it?” 

“My birthday isn’t for another two weeks, though,” Jooheon had to point out the obvious problem with Changkyun’s plan. Of course he did. 

Their group had gathered in the campus cafe as other students bustled around them, going to and from classes. The cafe was situated in the middle of campus, part of the student center that served many different purposes. Everything from food, drinks, study rooms, to just a quick way to cut across campus, and more. In an attempt to keep up with modern trends and “student chic” the cafe had opted for a mix of rustic and comfort with refurbished wooden tables and cozy chairs. 

Minhyuk sat across from them, hunched over his laptop and sipping at his latte now and then. Hyunwoo and Kihyun were both seated on a love seat next to the table, not paying any attention to Changkyun’s loud whining. Changkyun had long since forgotten his own work, outright ignoring the whole purpose of their meeting- to knock out work together. 

“Okay, so we either wait or we can just celebrate early. Nothing wrong with that, right?” He gave Jooheon his best puppy dog eyes. 

“My vote is Changkyunnie just wants to see the hot bartender again,” Minhyuk hummed, not even looking up from his laptop. “Even pretending to forget the name of it. Real cute,” Minhyuk glanced up at that, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Changkyun rolled his eyes. He was shockingly good at keeping a straight face, but not so much from keeping the blush creeping up his neck.

“Are you using my birthday as an excuse to go check that guy out?” Jooheon gasped in mock offense. “You know we can just go to the bar without a reason, right? Like, that’s a thing that people do.” 

“No I’m not using it as an excuse!” Changkyun swatted at Jooheon’s arm. “I was just thinking of celebrations for my best friend and his birthday.” 

“Right.” 

“Shut it, Minhyuk.” 

“I mean, I can’t blame you for wanting to see him again. That dude has cakes,” Jooheon gave Changkyun a wide, dimpled smile. 

“Oh my god, can you not?” Changkyun squawked, running a hand over his face. 

“What are the children bickering about this time?” Kihyun finally tuned into the conversation. “Who has a crush on who?” 

“No one has a crush on anyone!” Changkyun huffed, not even caring about how loud he was being. 

“Changkyunnie has a crush on the hot bartender we saw a few weeks ago,” Minhyuk supplied. 

“I do not!” 

“Changkyun, stop shouting, we’re in the cafe.” 

“How did this turn into a conversation about me? I was trying to plan for Jooheon’s birthday!” 

“As a coverup for your own motives. To see the hot bartender with a killer ass.” 

“NO!” 

“I guess we’re going out this weekend, what do you guys say?” Minhyuk was cackling, clearly delighted at having a chance to torment the younger man. Changkyun was the youngest of their group, after all, and it was Minhyuk’s duty. Or so he claimed. 

“Sure, why not. Just for the fun of it,” Jooheon giggled.

“What’s happening?” Hyunwoo blinked over the rim of his glasses. He hadn’t paid attention to a single word, apparently. 

“They’re going out for drinks this weekend,” Kihyun explained. Hyunwoo frowned a little. 

“I have swim practice all weekend,” he sighed. Drinking and practice didn’t really mix well. Changkyun was quick to brush it off and say there was no reason to worry. Because the less of his friends there to witness him making a fool of himself, the better. 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. It’s nothing serious, we can always go another time too.” 

“And you, Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked as he raised a brow. Kihyun narrowed his eyes just slightly. 

“What about me?” 

“Are you going to join us? Or will you be too busy helping Hyunwoo with practice?” Minhyuk, ever the instigator. 

“Why would he help me with practice? Kihyun isn’t on the swim team,” Hyunwoo blinked a few times. A silence spread over the group wherein Kihyun looked like he might launch out of the loveseat and throttle Minhyuk. Hyunwoo mostly looked confused. 

“Oh, you know, maybe some other kind of physical training?” Minhyuk winked at the pair. Hyunwoo stared still, his eyes going wider as he started to realize what Minhyuk was suggesting. 

Changkyun, meanwhile, had broken down into a fit of giggles with Jooheon, while Kihyun threw one of the decorative pillows from the loveseat right at Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk shrieked and worried over his latte being spilled (rather than his laptop getting hit) and threw the pillow back at Kihyun. 

This was the chaos of their group and Changkyun loved it. 

\-- 

The X wasn’t exactly a new feature on campus, but one that had become increasingly popular in recent years. Jooheon had been the first to bring it up, citing that his older sister had mentioned it from her time at the university. Given that they were all of age, Changkyun had been eager to try out the whole bar experience thing. Granted, plenty of them were still trashy. Or filled with much older people that didn’t want to be around college kids. 

So, The X had become the place for other students to go to. It was closer to campus, had easy access to the subway and other public transportation, and it was cheap enough to not ruin the average student. What more could a college kid ask for? 

It was always a lively place, usually packed on weekends. It looked like an over glorified dorm room with fairy and christmas lights hanging from the walls and ceiling, comfy bar stools and even an old pool table just because. If anyone asked about it, it was because “every bar had to have one”, according to the owner. It was one of the few things that kept The X as a bar, rather than trying to be an upscale club. No one seemed to mind in the end. 

When the weekend finally rolled around, Changkyun was practically buzzing with excitement. On the inside. Because if he showed it too much on the outside, he would never hear the end of it. The group gathered at the student center, minus Kihyun and Hyunwoo. It was a chilly Friday evening, but not uncomfortably so. Given that autumn was finally starting to show, the nights were starting to require a jacket. Jooheon fussed with the scarf around his neck, mumbling something about being uncomfortable. 

“I told you, you don’t need a scarf tonight,” Changkyun noted the fussing and gave his friend a smirk. “Are you trying to hide something?” he waggled his eyebrows at Jooheon.

“What are you, five?” Jooheon snorted but wouldn’t meet Changkyun’s eyes. 

“Need I remind you that you’re the one that pointed out the bartender has cake.”

“Changkyunnie is still thinking about the bartender’s ass,” Minhyuk chimed in. As always. Changkyun instantly regretted his choice of words. “Are you nervous to see the guy again?” He practically cackled, only laughing harder when Changkyun groaned loudly. 

“We’re out to have a good time tonight, so please kindly shut your mouth until we’re there,” Changkyun huffed and picked up the pace, his cheeks turning red as Minhyuk crowed with delight. If anyone had asked him, Changkyun would have blamed the blush on the cool breeze.

\--

The place was already filling up by the time they arrived. Music thrummed through the air, some people mingling with their drinks to talk, others crowding around the pool table. The staff always greeted anyone that came in, the bell above the door signaling their entrance. Changkyun thought it was a nice touch.

Before he had a chance to do much else, drinks were ordered. Minhyuk took up residence in one of the booths along one wall, loudly telling stories that Jooheon laughed at. Changkyun did too, though his mind was much more preoccupied. 

“I bet you anything, one day Hyunwoo and Kihyun are gonna get married,” Changkyun’s voice was a bit slurred. He hadn’t gone to dangerous limits, but he certainly hadn’t kept track of his drinks. Or where the hot bartender was. Nope, he would never do that. 

“Oh my god you’re right,” Jooheon’s eyes widened. “They’ve been like. Together forever. Holy shit,” he burst into a fit of giggles after that, his face a lovely rosy color from the alcohol. 

“What about us, though?” Changkyun whined. “We’re still alone,” he dropped his head down the table, giving a dramatic fake cry. Minhyuk kicked his shin under the table. 

“You two are still babies!” he scrunched up his face. “Besides, if you want to meet someone, you have to actually go out and meet people.” 

“Sounds fake but okay,” Changkyun looked up at Minhyuk, cheek still squished against the table. “We need another round of drinks!” he finally declared, even if he stayed slumped over. 

“I’m not getting them. I got the last two. You’re turn,” Minhyuk shoved Changkyun towards the edge of the booth, making the youngest whine loudly. Jooheon offered to go instead, but Changkyun refused. He stood, wobbled just a bit, and marched towards the bar. 

And right into the one man he was hoping to avoid because he did not have a crush on him, thank you very much. 

“What can I get for you?” 

Changkyun’s head jerked back, blinking a few times at the very handsome man standing behind the bar. He hadn’t realized how close he had gotten already? Since when did he give his feet permission to move ahead of him? 

“What?” he asked dumbly. The bartender smiled, more than used to the drunken shenanigans of college students. 

“You’re up here for a drink, right? What can I get for you?” he gave Changkyun a dazzling smile. For a moment, he was entirely too dazed by how beautiful it was. 

“Oh, yeah, right, yes. Drinks. That’s what I’m here for. Just drinks. Yep. Need three,” Changkyun said quickly. 

“Three...what?” The bartender raised a brow. His lips were a delightfully pink color, his nose was cute, and he had shining brown eyes. Changkyun noted the way his ears poked out from bleach blonde hair and was all the more charmed by him. 

“...Uh,” Changkyun was lost. He couldn’t form words in his alcohol fueled thoughts. All he could see and think of was the gorgeous person in front of him. The bartender had broad shoulders, his button-up shirt clinging tightly to muscles that Changkyun wanted to touch and-

“Or maybe I should cut you off?” the man asked and Changkyun snapped back to reality. 

“No! No, no sorry, it’s okay,” he cleared his throat. Taking in a deep breath, he did his best to focus his thoughts on drinks and not the way the buttons on the man’s shirt looked like they were barely containing his chest. “I want to surprise my friends,” He started. Maybe, he hoped, he could pull off flirting. Or something close to it, anyway. “What do you recommend?” 

The man grinned, hands coming to rest on his hips. “What do they usually like?” he tilted his head to the side. Changkyun found it endearing. 

“Something sexy- I, UH,” he coughed and shook his head. “I-I mean something fruity. Yeah.” 

“Coming right up,” the bartender winked at Changkyun and turned to start making drinks. Changkyun wanted to melt into the floor and never get back up again. 

The rest of the night went the same. Changkyun paid for the drinks and stumbled his way back to their booth, deciding he should not be allowed to see the bartender again. Minhyuk practically choked when Changkyun came back, having witnessed a fair amount of the interaction. He laughed hard enough to cry, holding his sides in joy. Jooheon just pat Changkyun on the back and said to try again later. 

All the youngest could do was wail and put his head down again, but not before finishing the fruity cocktail he had been given. 

\--

Two weeks passed before Changkyun found the courage to go back to the bar. Coincidentally, it really was Jooheon’s birthday. He was excited that Hyunwoo and Kihyun joined them, everyone crowded into a booth. Plates of bar food covered the table, drinks mixed in. Sure, he was excited at the prospect of getting to see the handsome bartender (he really did need to figure out his name-) again, but was having fun just celebrating his best friend. 

He couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed the man he wanted to see was off that night, but he was going to enjoy the birthday celebration no matter what. Another round of beers, served by another bartender that Changkyun had seen now and then, was the one working that evening. He was tall and slender, looked more like a model than a bartender if that was possible. Changkyun was quick to learn this one’s name- Hyungwon. Not nearly as smiley or bubbly, but more collected and kind. Changkyun liked him, and he thought Minhyuk liked him even more. 

Changkyun did, perhaps, get a little too shit-faced and ended up being half carried back home by Hyunwoo. When he woke up the next day with a hangover from hell, Jooheon teased him mercilessly about crying over the nameless bartender with the best ass he had ever seen while very drunk, and in the middle of the bar. . 

In that moment, he decided he was never leaving his dorm again. Or at least maybe not for a few days. 

\--

The next time Changkyun was able to go back was with two of his other close friends. Soonyoung- who much preferred to go by Hoshi, and Jihoon were always fun to party with and even more fun to just hang around in general. Changkyun had grown attached to them since he first met Hoshi in his freshman year. It was a slight reprieve from the teasing from Minhyuk and Jooheon. Not that it really hurt his feelings or upset him; he knew his friends and they were never aiming to be malicious. If he wanted them to stop, all he had to do was say so and they would. But they had all been busy that night and Changkyun was more than pleased the others agreed to come with him. Jihoon was busy mingling with others, drink in hand, and easily lost in the crowd given his height. Instead of sitting in a booth, he propped himself near the bar with Hoshi. 

Both Hyungwon and Best Ass In The World were working that night, which Changkyun had been delighted to find out. His goal of the night was to find out the man’s name at the very least, perhaps flirt more if that was possible. Given the drinking though, that might be difficult. 

Especially when he forgot how to talk when Mr. Handsome was looking at him. 

“Good evening,” the bartender grinned as he spotted Hoshi and Changkyun standing there, their drinks emptied. “Can I get either of you something else to drink?” 

Changkyun had mentioned the bartender to Hoshi, who instantly perked up upon seeing him. He smiled and nodded eagerly, ordering for both of them before Changkyun could even think to say anything. 

“Dude, you weren’t kidding, that man is gorgeous,” 

“Please don’t remind me,” Changkyun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“And you don’t know his name yet?” Hoshi asked. Changkyun shook his head. Before he could ask more, the bartender appeared again with drinks for them. He lingered even after the two of them started to drink, staring at Changkyun for a moment too long. 

“Wait, you’re the sexy fruity guy, right?” 

Changkyun choked on his drink and practically fell over. Hoshi burst into laughter, spilling a bit of his drink. As Changkyun desperately tried to recover and deal with being remembered for that particular slip up, he gasped and cleared his throat, doing his best to roll with it. 

“Yep,” he croaked out and cleared his throat again. “Name’s Changkyun,” he smirked. The bartender went from looking worried to smiling again, clearly not having meant to choke the other. “What’s yours?” 

“I go by Wonho here,” he replied easily. Changkyun took a moment to realize that meant he had a different name. Made him all the more intriguing and Changkyun didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Nice to meet you. Officially,” Changkyun nodded his head, lifting his glass before taking another drink. Wonho, the delightfully sweet, beautiful, best ass having bartender, laughed and agreed that it was nice to have a name. Wonho excused himself as more people came up to the bar to order. 

“You know,” Hoshi hummed as he watched Wonho walk away and chat with other customers. “That means he remembered you.” 

Changkyun almost choked again. 

\--

It wasn’t until after finals that Changkyun really got to see Wonho again. The weather was turning colder every day, autumn in full swing and creeping towards winter. He hated that it took that long, but in the end, he was dedicated to school and not failing his classes. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t at the bar. No, Changkyun had the wonderful luck of running into Wonho on the street- literally. 

He had been staring down at his phone, texting his mother about when he’d be coming home for break, but was also very tempted to just stay on campus and study. He hadn’t watched where he was going until he ran face first into a very solid person, grunted, and fell on his ass from the force of it. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” whoever he had run into started at the same time he was apologizing for not watching where he was going. But as soon as his eyes came up, he saw just who he had run into. Changkyun’ mouth hung open even as Wonho extended a hand to help him up. 

“No, it’s okay, I wasn’t watching,” he said quickly, daring to take Wonho’s hand. His grip was strong and he hoisted Changkyun into a standing position with little effort. “Sorry about that.” 

“No harm done,” Wonho shook his head, smiling at the younger man. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Changkyun brushed himself off. “Wonho, right?” he asked, glad that the wind was chilly and could hide the blush rising to his cheeks. “I’m surprised to see you anywhere but the bar,” Changkyun’s mouth ran away from him. He tried to smile, instead of making himself melt into the pavement like he wanted. The bartender nodded. 

“That’s me,” Wonho laughed, almost sounding sheepish. “I do, however, have a life outside of work. Sometimes.” 

“Breaks are important!” Changkyun blurted out. Why couldn’t he function around this man? Wonho blinked at him, tilting his head curiously. 

“I should say I’m surprised to see you out of there, too.” 

“I’m not there all the time,” Changkyun urged. “I don’t drink that much, I swear-” 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not chastising you for it. It keeps my bills paid,” Wonho teased, giving Changkyun a wink. The younger stared at him, mouth hanging open again, before processing that Wonho had made a joke. 

“Right,” Changkyun forced a laugh. It sounded awkward in his own ears. Melting into the pavement sounded better by the second. Of course Wonho would only recognize him as the weird kid that drinks. They had never met outside of his place of work, had never really spoken at any great length. Idle chatter, pleasantries, that sort of thing. Something he was sure every bartender did to a degree, no matter who they were talking to at work. Changkyun was just some kid with a crush. And even that was mostly based on looks. 

“You should come by again soon. I assume you’re heading home for the break?” Wonho asked, familiar with the college schedule. Changkyun shrugged his shoulders because he didn’t trust himself to speak right away. “You don’t know?” 

“Just haven’t decided yet,” Changkyun mumbled a little, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. He worked to put a more stoic face back on to hide the insecurity he was suddenly feeling. Alcohol made crushes so much easier. “Might take a winter course and hang out on campus. What about you?” 

“I’m just working,” Wonho laughed again. “I’m not in school,” he explained. “And I live here, so I work all the time,” he started to say more, but his phone started to ring loudly, a cute little bell tune, which seemed odd for such a buff guy. Wonho’s cheeks went red, matching the tips of his ears. Changkyun really liked his ears. “Ah, sorry,” Wonho fished his phone out and checked whatever it was. “I have to be going for now, but it was nice running into you out here,” Wonho gave him the softest smile Changkyun had ever seen. “Stop by the bar again soon?” He asked. Why was he asking Changkyun that? Did he want to see him again or was he being hospitable? 

Changkyun really wanted to melt into the pavement. 

“Yeah! Yeah, of course,” Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck. “Take care,” he waved as Wonho started to walk again. 

“You too, Changkyun,” He winked over his shoulder and waved, leaving a very stunned Changkyun standing there. 

What fresh hell had he landed himself in now? 

\--

Changkyun ended up taking a winter course after all. His parents didn’t mind at all, he still made a trip home for a long weekend before his winter course started, just to see them again. He was settled back into his dorm, though he was admittedly lonelier than normal. Jooheon had gone home for break, as had most of his other friends. While Changkyun tried not to get too into his own head, especially when left alone, he always undoubtedly ended up there. 

Thoughts on why he had such a silly crush, why he considered himself stupid for it, and the likelihood of Wonho ever indulging him ate up his mind. He stayed focused on school instead of his problems, considered maybe going to the bar a few times to see Wonho. But in the end, he always talked himself out of it. He didn’t want to be desperate or go there just to stare at a bartender. Changkyun wasn’t even a drinker, not really, so sitting in a bar with nothing alcoholic in his hand seemed even worse. 

Which left him with little to distract himself. Only as he lay there, staring at the blank ceiling of his room, did Changkyun remember the last time he had seen Wonho. The elder had asked him to come back to the bar at some point. Changkyun had only convinced himself it was just Wonho being a good employee and getting business for his employer. 

“I’m an idiot,” Changkyun groaned to himself, running a hand over his face. “I’m actually an idiot,” he muttered as he stood, stomping over to his closet and digging out clean clothes. He didn’t know anything about Wonho aside from his job and name. They had barely had three conversations. It was ridiculous of him to think he had a chance with Wonho. 

But that was the only thing compelling him to get up and go. Minhyuk would tell him he didn’t have a chance if he didn’t try. The usual advice, but still true. Changkyun hated it. Maybe it was the desperation, maybe it was the isolation, but Changkyun decided tonight was when he would take the chance. 

He made himself as stylish as possible, ripped jeans, an overly large (but stylishly so) black sweater, styled hair, all of it. Bundling up in a coat and scarf after that, Changkyun took the long walk to the bar in the cold, holding his head up in an attempt to be confident. 

And it all came crashing down when he finally made it to the bar. 

It was a ghost town. With a majority of the students home for break, the usual crowd was slimmer. Some older folks mingled around, soft music playing over the clatter of pool balls bouncing off each other. To top it all off, Wonho wasn’t behind the bar. Hyungwon was; greeting Changkyun with a wave when he walked in. Still trying to cling to his confidence and stoicism, Changkyun took a seat at the bar. 

“Looking for Wonho?” Hyungwon smiled but Changkyun knew he was teasing. The taller man’s eyes looked right through him and saw what he was there for. 

“Nope,” Changkyun lied. “Just wanted out of the dorm for a while and no one else is around. So I came here.” 

“Drinking alone,” Hyungwon hummed, like he was considering saying something else. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-two. I turn twenty-three in January.” 

Hyungwon hummed again and nodded but made no comment. He shifted a few things around, in the middle of cleaning when Changkyun had walked in. “Alright then,” He said as he finished clearing his work space. “What’ll it be tonight?” 

\--

Changkyun was three sheets to the wind. He considered the phrase, one he had learned when he was small and living abroad. He didn’t know what it meant until he was older and now he was properly drunk enough to declare it a stupid phrase. A reference to sails on a ship? Or the rope that controlled them? Stupid. Never mind that it meant that the sails of the ship were useless and rendered the ship completely out of control. Never mind that it was very accurate for how Changkyun had spiraled into the drunken college kid he was then. 

He was not a ship, as you should know, he was just a drunk kid and had no sails to speak of. 

He couldn’t remember how much he had spilled to Hyungwon that evening. Probably something about being lonely, made worse by his lack of friends at the moment. There were a few lines about having a crush on a mysterious someone he barely knew, that he could remember. He also knew he whined loudly about how stupid it made him. Hyungwon was a champ through all of it, listening to the slurred rant as Changkyun went on. 

“You’re not stupid,” Hyungwon shook his head. “You’re just human. Crushes happen,” he shrugged, before giving Changkyun a smile. “I will say, I have to cut you off now. You’ve had a lot tonight,” Hyungwon watched him carefully, but remained calm. 

“You’re no fun,” Changkyun scrunched up his face at Hyungwon. The bartender was hardly affected by such a display. 

“Listen,” Hyungwon folded his long arms over his chest. “You’re a good kid, Changkyun. I don’t normally talk this freely with patrons, especially ones as drunk as you,” he snorted. “Go easy on yourself, yeah?” 

Changkyun scoffed loudly before he nearly tipped off the bar stool. He didn’t say anything to that, simply staring at the bar and getting lost in his own thoughts. Go easy on himself? Not likely. His friends, especially Jooheon, had told him the same thing time and time again. Changkyun was good at getting in his own head and keeping some of the deeper feelings to himself. And right now, he was lonely, had a stupid crush, and was exceedingly drunk. His stomach flipped and he frowned harder at his empty glass. He thought he heard Hyungwon say something else to him, but he hardly paid any attention to it. Changkyun idly drew little circles through the condensation on the counter top, propping his chin up on his other hand. 

“Do you have a ride home?”

Changkyun shook his head, giggling to himself when the room spun around him. 

“I can call someone for you?” Hyungwon offered. 

“Nope,” Changkyun popped the ‘p’, still grinning. “No one else is here to get me. Gonna walk home,” he shuffled himself along the bar as he stood, swaying in place for a moment. Changkyun had gotten drunk a fair amount of times. But he rarely ever let himself get to this point. He was usually so much more responsible. Maybe tonight had just been a bad idea. 

“Hey, Changkyun,” Hyungwon snapped his fingers, getting the younger man’s attention. “Sit down. Right now,” his tone was stern, much like a parent scolding a child. When had he even stood up? “I’ll call a ride for you. Just sit there, okay?” 

Changkyun mocked Hyungwon’s words, mimicking the bartender before he slumped into a different stool. Yeah, he was wasted. Hyungwon let out a sigh before dealing with the few other customers still in the bar. He ended up resting his head on the counter while he sat there, already forgetting what Hyungwon had even told him. His eyes felt heavy and it seemed like every bad thought he could come up with was sprouting to life in his mind. 

Why did he have a crush on the one guy that the furthest out of his league? Wonho was kind to everyone, like he was incapable of being anything but. Changkyun knew it didn’t apply to just him. He was pretty sure Wonho winked at other people too. He had to have. Why would Wonho only wink at him? It was ridiculous to consider. 

He was a dumb college kid that liked a bartender. 

Changkyun hoisted himself up with much effort, stumbling away from the bar while Hyungwon was distracted. How desperate was he to go to a bar in hopes of seeing Wonho? He didn’t have a number or any kind of social media to rely on for contact. Wonho was probably only nice because it brought in bigger tips. That was a good business model, after all. 

Feeling weepy, made worse by the booze, Changkyun decided to leave. He didn’t remember a ride or Hyungwon, instead just slipping out the door while the tall bartender was busy. The air nipped at his cheeks as he stepped out into it, his breath fogging in front of him. 

Halfway through his stumbling down the street, he felt little points of cold against his cheek and the tip of his nose. Changkyun blinked up at the cloudy sky to see snow drifting down slowly, blown around by the breeze. The snowflakes danced in the air until they stuck to the cold pavement below Changkyun’s feet. 

Changkyun missed his friends. He missed Minhyuk, who even with all his tormenting, was always ready to cuddle Changkyun. He missed Jooheon, his best friend and roommate, someone he shared many of his deeper thoughts with. He even missed Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the gentle, awkward giant and Kihyun’s tendency to nag. Kihyun was motherly in that sense and took care of all of them. Now he was missing them, even though they would only be gone for a few weeks. Drunk Changkyun decided that was entirely too long and slumped down on a retaining wall. Probably belonged to someone’s garden, but he didn’t rightly care. 

The cold seeped through his clothes slowly, the regrettable choice of wearing ripped jeans in the midst of winter coming back to bite him. Changkyun shivered, even with the coat and scarf. While he couldn’t feel them that much, the tips of his fingers were turning red, skin wind chapped and cold. He shoved them into his coat pockets and heaved out a sigh, tucking his chin down into his scarf. What a miserable night this was turning out to be. 

His eyes stayed focused on the sidewalk, the damp grey of cement slowly covered by bits of white as the snow continued to fall. It was coming down harder now, sticking in his hair and making the style sag. Eventually it was falling into his eyes, completing the mess he was. 

A pair of white sneakers appeared in his vision. Changkyun blinked at them, realized they were attached to a pair of legs, and slowly started to look up. Following the legs, he found the rest of the person standing there was staring right at him. 

“Wonho?” 

“That’s me,” Wonho gave Changkyun a little smile, but his brows were furrowed. “There a reason why you didn’t stay in the bar when Hyungwon told you to?” 

“Pffft,” Changkyun snorted and turned his head away, wobbling where he sat. “Not a baby. Didn’t wanna sit anymore,” His words were slow and still slurred, but clear enough to get the message across. 

“Maybe not a baby, but you are very drunk,” Wonho chuckled. He crouched slowly in front of Changkyun, reaching out a gloved hand to tip Changkyun’s chin back towards him. Once they were eye to eye, Wonho’s face softened. “How long have you been sitting out here?” 

“Dunno.” 

“Do you want a ride home?” 

“Nope.” 

“Changkyun,” Wonho sighed. “Do you want out of the cold? I’m going to make sure you’re safe one way or another.” 

“Maybe that, yeah,” Changkyun nodded. “Dorm is lonely. Don’t wanna go there,” he huffed and closed his eyes. He felt his stomach flip again and groaned at the sensation. Wonho had no sooner tugged Changkyun to his feet when all the alcohol really came back to bite him in the ass. 

The shift in position was enough for Changkyun to pitch forward again, only remaining on his feet because Wonho grabbed onto him quickly enough. He emptied his stomach into the bushes along the sidewalk, gagging as his stomach revolted against the amount of booze he had consumed. 

It was over almost as quickly as it started, Changkyun stumbling away from the bushes and still held up by the elder. He spit a few times, trying to clear the acrid taste from his mouth. Even if he had just done all that, he still grinned at Wonho, swaying on his feet. 

“Didn’t get any on my shoes,” he declared, like it was some great accomplishment. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Wonho huffed out a laugh. “Come on. My car is parked by the bar.” 

Changkyun whined loudly, stomping his feet against the icy pavement. “How...how are you so-so, so fuckin’ nice?” Changkyun slurred out, tripping over his words. While he sounded angry, there was no bite to it. 

“I’m just a decent human,” Wonho shrugged. Changkyun squinted his eyes, cheeks redder from the cold. 

“Are you like...secretly a fuck boy? Because you look like you could be,” Changkyun poked a finger against Wonho’s chest, before repeating the action and giggling at how it felt to poke the feather down coat Wonho was wearing. Wonho snorted, catching Changkyun’s wrist, his grip gentle. 

“My ex might call me that,” He smirked. “But no, I’m not a fuck boy as you so kindly put it. I’m just a decent human being, like I said.” 

“You’re perfect,” Changkyun sighed dramatically. “I have the biggest,” Changkyun grumbled, trying to figure the words out, or make his tongue work. “The biggest crush. On you,” he slumped forward, his forehead resting on Wonho’s chest. “It’s so dumb!” he drew the words out, whining and still not pulling his hand out of Wonho’s grip. It was like he had forgotten about it completely. 

“Let’s save the drunken confessions for once we get inside, yeah?” Wonho chuckled, moving his hands to Changkyun’s shoulders to stand him up straight. He hooked one around Changkyun’s middle, slinging the younger’s arm over his shoulder. “Just hold on.” 

Changkyun did hold on, to the best of his abilities. He rambled about anything that came to mind, nearly threw up again, and tripped over his own feet all in the short distance back to Wonho’s car. Changkyun found himself being pushed into the passenger seat before he could even recognize they were outside of the bar once again. 

“Thank fuck you found him,” a voice sighed as Wonho fastened the seat-belt over Changkyun. He turned his head a little too quickly, the world around him tipping and swirling. He could make out Hyungwon standing there but nothing else. 

“Hey!” He grinned at the other bartender and waved. “I got snowed on! And then I threw up!” 

“Good job,” Hyungwon shook his head, but Changkyun could tell he was smiling. 

He tuned out soon after that, closing his eyes as Hyungwon and Wonho discussed something. There was a mention of his dorm, but neither knew which one Changkyun lived in. While he didn’t know the exact question they were discussing, Changkyun decided to loudly interject. 

“Don’t wanna go to the dorm!” 

“Changkyun, I need to get you home-”

“Nooooooo-” he whined, sounding miserable beyond belief. 

“Do you think you could just take him to your place?” Hyungwon was speaking again. 

“I don’t want to leave him alone on the street, that’s for sure,” Wonho sighed. Changkyun still wasn’t really watching them. “I don’t want to freak him out, but…” 

“Not much of a choice right now. I can’t take him and we don’t know where he lives, or anything really.” 

“Fair point.” 

The conversation ended soon after that, but Changkyun stopped trying to listen at all. Instead, he hummed to himself and laughed at nothing. The next sound to catch his attention was the car door closing. Wonho sat in the driver’s seat, clicking on his seat-belt and looking at Changkyun. 

“Can you tell me where your dorm is?” Wonho asked, almost pleading. 

“Nope,” Changkyun grinned hard enough that his dimples showed. Wonho only sighed in response. The younger man went back to humming to himself as the car started, the pair driving slowly along the snowy streets. 

\--

The rest of the night was in bits and pieces. Changkyun remembered getting out of the car, then being in a new bathroom, washing his face (or someone washing it for him, rather) and then nothing else. 

“Changkyun,” Wonho snapped his fingers and Changkyun finally looked up at him. “There you are. I’ll let you go to sleep soon, but I need you to drink more water first, okay?” He held out a glass for Changkyun, who blinked at it before taking it. “I know you drank some already, but you’re going to be hungover as hell tomorrow. So drink up now, kid.” Changkyun downed the water and let out a content sigh, sinking back into the couch cushions. 

Wonho shifted around some, placing a bucket beside the couch, in case Changkyun got sick again. He also left a bottle of water, pain killers, and extra blankets. There was a sensation of someone touching his shoulder, rolling him onto his side and keeping him propped there. Changkyun was bundled on the couch with pillows and blankets, warm after being out in the snow for a while. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” He slurred at Wonho, eyes already closing. 

“Because I want to be,” Wonho replied easily. “Go to sleep. I’ll check on you in the morning.” 

And with that, Changkyun passed the fuck out. 

\--

Wonho’s phone buzzed against the kitchen counter. He had only just finished heating up some leftovers once he got Changkyun settled on the couch. Shoving a bite of reheated rice into his mouth, Wonho picked up his phone to see who had texted. 

[Hyungwonnie]: Everything okay?

[Bunny]: Yeah, got him to sleep on the couch. Idk what to do with him.

[Hyungwonnie]: At least he’s safe and doesn’t have hypothermia?

[Bunny]: Wonnie, I don’t know him that well...

[Hyungwonnie]: Shush, you both shamelessly flirt. A lot. 

[Bunny]: Yeah, when he’s drinking.

[Hyungwonnie]: And you both still make eyes at each other.

[Bunny]: Do not!

[Hyungwonnie]: Right. 

[Bunny]: I can feel your judgemental stare from here.

[Hyungwonnie]: Good.

[Hyungwonnie]: You helped him, it’ll be okay.

[Bunny]: I’m weirdly worried about him

[Hyungwonnie]: Mmhm, definitely not worried over the  
man you shamelessly flirt with.

[Hyungwonnie]: If you grip your phone any harder,   
you’re going to crush it.

[Bunny]: ...I don’t like when you do that.

[Hyungwonnie]: Call you on your shit?

[Bunny]: Know what I’m doing.

[Hyungwonnie]: We’ve known each other since we were in diapers  
I know you -very- well, bunny

[Bunny]: Don’t remind me

[Hyungwonnie]: He came to the bar to see you, you know

[Bunny]: What

[Hyungwonnie]: Changkyun. He was looking for you. 

[Bunny]: Well, shit. He sort of confessed  
to having a crush on me tonight. 

[Hyungwonnie]: maybe get his number tomorrow?

[Bunny]: Oh piss off, Chae

[Hyungwonnie]: <3

Wonho grumbled to himself as he put his phone back on the counter. His eyes settled on Changkyun’s form, still bundled and sleeping on the couch. The younger mumbled now and then, talking to himself in his sleep, even if it was all utter nonsense. Changkyun, who had admitted to having a crush on him- even if he was absolutely shit-faced. Wonho shook his head, wondering what he was going to do when Changkyun woke up. For now, he shoved more rice into his mouth and went to his room. 

\--

“Jooheon,” Changkyun wailed from his place on the couch. His voice was muffled by the blanket he had pulled over his head to block out any light. “Why are you banging pots together so early?” he shouted then, annoyed that his roommate would cause such a commotion while he was still asleep. And very, very hungover. 

“Jooheon!” Changkyun threw the blanket back and was ready to demand Jooheon stop doing whatever the hell he was doing with kitchenware. Bleary eyed and his head pounding, Changkyun shoved himself up and stumbled towards the sound. No one replied when he called out a name, which wasn’t terribly unusual. 

Somehow, Changkyun failed to notice that he was in fact not in his dorm, nor with Jooheon, until he was staring at the broad expanse of Wonho’s shoulders, the elder’s back to him. 

“You’re not Jooheon,” was all he could think to say. His head pounded more as he tried to think. “This isn’t my dorm room.” 

Wonho, having heard Changkyun finally, turned around to face him. He looked the younger over for a moment, a mix of amusement with a touch of concern on his face. 

“I’m not Jooheon,” Wonho shook his head. “You’re in my apartment. Do you remember anything about me finding you last night?” He was careful with his wording. 

Changkyun felt the heat spread up from his neck all the way to his ears, eyes going wide as it all registered. Oh, shit. Oh, this was bad. Changkyun was in complete system meltdown mode, enough of a mess on his own without a hangover, and now it was even worse. 

“Fuck,” he barked out, causing Wonho to laugh. It had been shocking for both of them to hear Changkyun swear so suddenly and loudly. The younger man wasn’t so amused, though, as his stomach churned and his head made it feel like the room was still spinning. Wonho, noticing how green Changkyun’s face was turning, moved quickly to close the distance between them. 

“This way,” he took Changkyun by the elbow, his grip gentle, and ushered him to the bathroom. He waited outside as the younger practically threw himself at the toilet and threw up yet again. Not having any real sustenance in his stomach, it was mostly bile and spit. 

Changkyun found the toilet was a proper place for him to be. He’d made an absolute ass of himself in front of Wonho, if not even more people back at the bar. But then he felt a hand rubbing slow circles across his back as he groaned. Slowly, Changkyun pulled back from the toilet, spitting the taste out of his mouth a few times. 

“Sorry,” Changkyun hated how shaky his voice was. “About, uh, all of this,” He motioned around the room to nothing in particular. He figured it would make enough sense and he did not have the capability to say more than that. 

“S'alright,” Wonho patted his back and gave him a soft smile. Changkyun somehow has the wherewithal to notice the way the corners of his eyes crinkled. “You feeling okay to stand? I’ve got a spare toothbrush if you need to brush your teeth.” 

“You have a spare?” Changkyun spoke before he could stop himself. 

“I have a collection, I guess.”

“A collection of spare toothbrushes,” Changkyun deadpanned back at him. Wonho blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“One of those things you end up with a lot of. Don’t know why, but the offer still stands,” he gave Changkyun one more smile before helping him onto his feet again. “I can, uh, take you home or anything whenever you want. If you’re feeling too sick still, you can rest here. I don’t mind.” 

He didn’t mind. Of course not. Changkyun stared at Wonho in disbelief, waiting for something to drop about why he was so nice. He was partially convinced no one this kind could exist without wanting something for it. Some kind of ulterior motive was at play, Changkyun was sure, but each time Wonho did anything, he never saw a sign of that being true. 

“What?” that was what he asked. Changkyun would have smashed his face into his hands (or maybe the toilet, that was more fitting for the moment) if Wonho wasn’t staring at him so hard. 

“You can stay as long as you need. Car rides won’t feel very good if you’re going to puke again. Don’t want to clean that out of my car, honestly,” he gave a chuckle. Changkyun blinked a few times. 

“I- well, um- Just-” He got tongue tied enough that he had to stop and take a deep breath. “You make it sound like I’m a dog, calling it a car ride.” 

Yeah, that was a good remark. Definitely. His words made tons of sense, for sure. 

Wonho raised a brow at the other, a smirk starting to play over his features. 

“You do look like a puppy, sometimes,” he tapped his chin in thought, before snapping his fingers. Something had come to mind. “Kkukkungie,” Wonho grinned, pearly white teeth showing. 

“I’m sorry what-”

“It’s a fitting nickname for you.” 

Changkyun, in all of his grace -or lack thereof, stared and tried to think of an argument. All he did was turn around and immediately throw up again. 

\--

“Fucking, fuck me,” Changkyun groaned loudly from Wonho’s couch. He had managed to brush his teeth after Wonho panicked and apologized for making the moment awkward. Like he was really the one making it awkward and it wasn’t Changkyun’s inability to function at all around him. 

“Hangovers are shit,” Wonho agreed solemnly, handing Changkyun another glass of water. After getting cleaned up yet again, agreeing to change into a shirt that didn’t smell like booze and other things, Changkyun had bundled himself up into a miserable ball on Wonho’s couch. Only a hand slithered free to take the glass. 

Alright, so maybe he was hiding a bit more from embarrassment than actual pain, but it gave him a plenty good enough excuse to keep hiding. What sort of hell was he trapped in? Changkyun knew at some point, he would have to come out and make his way back to the dorms. And face Wonho. Not looking forward to any of it, he burrowed deeper into the blankets with his water and sipped it slowly. 

“About last night,” Wonho started. Changkyun was glad the older man couldn’t see the wince he made. “Hyungwon filled me in a little. He said you drank a lot, way more than usual,” there was concern laced in his tone, which only served to make Changkyun wince again. 

“I was a dumbass, yes,” he muttered from under the blankets. 

“Not what I was trying to say, but I get the sentiment,” Wonho didn’t miss a beat replying. “You don’t have to tell me anything, of course, I know we don’t know each other that well yet, but are you okay? You said, well, a few things. But you did keep saying you didn’t want to go back to your dorm.” 

Changkyun had to take a moment to dig his way out of the blankets without spilling water everywhere. He finally poked out, hair sticking up at odd angles from everything that happened, looking like a complete trash fire, staring at Wonho. Apparently, it had been quite the spectacle because Wonho was covering his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“You said yet,” Changkyun pointed out. Wonho raised a brow at him. “Are you implying that we’ll get to know each other better at some point?” 

“You are the weirdest guy when it comes to talking. Has anyone told you that?”

“Yes,” Changkyun nodded once. “A lot.” 

“So,” Wonho drew the word out, clearly trying to get the conversation back on track. “The question still stands. If you want to talk about it?” 

“What was the question?” Changkyun hadn’t focused on the rest. He heard the yet, instantly went through a scenario where he did become closer to Wonho, where they talked and he was not a drunken mess of a college student, and the rest just slipped from his mind. 

“Are you okay?” Wonho repeated, a mix of confusion and concern playing across his features. 

“Oh. Huh. That’s a loaded question,” Changkyun mumbled to himself. “Yes?”

“Why did you say it like a question?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure I am. But, I mean, my head is fucking killing me, I made an absolute fool of myself in front of you last night, and I’m in your apartment now. With a hangover.” 

“Ah,” Wonho nodded as Changkyun explained. “I was meaning more about the drinking last night. I know,” He paused and took a deep breath. “I know you go to the bar with friends and get drunk. It’s what the bar is for. But usually when people are alone and drink in excess that much, something is wrong. I’m not judging your choices, just to be clear, I’ve just-” he paused once again, frowned hard down at the floor. “Learned from experience. You see a lot of lonely people in bars.” 

Changkyun could see why that made sense. Having gone with friends every previous time, to the one time he goes alone and gets blackout drunk is not a good sign. Even if he knew he would never make that mistake again, he had fallen into that trap by being so hard on himself. He opened his mouth once, clicked it shut again, and thought before really speaking. Sometimes, he could slow himself down enough to not immediately blurt out what he was thinking. 

“It feels weird,” he cleared his throat. “I sort of want to just spill my guts out to you, for no real reason,” he explained in hopes of helping the next part. “I won’t do that, because trust me, no one wants all my guts to deal with.” 

“Very gross way of putting it, but go on.” 

“I am okay,” Changkyun continued, not even put off by his words. “I had a bad night and made a really dumb decision. But really, I’ll be okay. Thanks for looking out for me,” he dared to glance at Wonho, giving him a sheepish smile. It was perhaps the most adult thing Changkyun had ever said in the man’s presence. 

“We all make mistakes,” Wonho nodded sympathetically. “I’m glad I could do anything to help at all. You know, as a bartender, I can always call a ride or be a ride if you need one. It comes with the territory and keeping people safe.” 

“Right,” Changkyun knew that. And somehow, the little reminder stung just a bit. Wonho was doing his job, even when he was off. “I appreciate that, too. Guess I wanted to blow off steam and got carried away. None of my friends are back yet, so I didn’t have anyone to wrangle me back in.” 

“Troubles with school?” Wonho tilted his head, eyes still focused on Changkyun’s face. The younger wasn’t sure what to do with that. 

“No, not really. Usual stress crap,” he shrugged his shoulders, though it was hardly visible under the pile of blankets. “It was uh,” he couldn’t meet Wonho’s gaze any longer. “It was stupid. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Nothing that upsets you enough is stupid,” Wonho offered. How was he always so fucking nice? 

“Oh trust me,” Changkyun gave a bitter laugh. “It was very stupid. Still is.” 

With that, he went quiet again. His head still thudded with the headache, pounding right in his temples. Wonho, sensing that the conversation was over, let it go. He offered to make food after that, haejangguk to be specific, which Changkyun readily agreed to. It is supposed to help hangovers and he was willing to try anything at that point. 

\--

The soup took a while to cook, so Wonho left Changkyun to his own devices. Mostly, the younger fell asleep again in an attempt to relieve his headache. Some painkillers, more water, and food, would probably make it all better, at some point. Thankfully, Wonho had a charger he could use for his phone. Changkyun stayed in his blanket nest, hunched hear the outlet off the side of the couch. 

Jooheon had texted him at some point. And then several more times when Changkyun hadn’t answered anything in nearly a day. He was already dreading what it would be like telling Jooheon this story when he got back, and that alone made him put the phone back down. Minhyuk was going to have a field day with it once he heard. The only way to avoid that was to not tell anyone and Changkyun knew that was impossible. 

He sent a quick message back to let Jooheon know that he was at least alive and mostly in one piece. Jooheon, who must have been waiting for a response, sent an emote back instantly. Feeling like he had done enough, Changkyun let it be and closed his eyes, trying to block out how weird all of this was. 

“You awake?” Wonho called after a while, startling Changkyun into sitting up too quickly. The room spun, but thankfully his stomach didn’t flip uncomfortably. Not that he had anything left in his system besides water and some orange slices that Wonho had made him eat in order to take the pain killers. 

“Regrettably so,” Changkyun replied as he opened his eyes again. The smell of the stew was wafting through the air. Despite his earlier queasiness, the scent was enticing. His stomach gave a weak grumble, probably wanting real food after not eating for so long. Part of his hangover came from the lack of food and water between all of his drinks. He heard Wonho laugh as he approached. 

“Food’s ready,” Wonho sat a bowl of stew on the small coffee table in front of Changkyun, before disappearing into the kitchen again. He came back with a bowl of his own, sides of rice balanced in his grip, setting them out on the table as well before sitting on the floor. Changkyun joined him, quietly starting to eat.

The broth soothed his stomach, even with the peppery burn it brought. It helped that it was cold outside, the perfect weather to eat stews and stay inside, bundled up and warm. It warmed him and eased some of the minor aches he felt. 

“You’re good at cooking on top of being the nicest person alive?” Changkyun looked to Wonho like he couldn’t believe it. Maybe, just maybe, he had gotten too comfortable in their short time together. Which just meant that he would say anything that came to mind without being as embarrassed as before.

“I’m- I don’t think I’m the nicest person alive,” Wonho’s ears turned pink. Damn those adorable, pink ears. 

“You literally pulled my drunk ass off the street, brought me here, and have been nothing but kind. I don’t even remember what I might have said last night and you’re still helping me!” Changkyun gawked. It seemed obvious to him. Not that he expected to be mistreated or hurt, but Wonho was really going above and beyond with this. 

“I was looking out for you, that’s all,” Wonho shrugged, eyes focused intently on his rice. He shoveled into his mouth a moment later, perhaps to avoid answering any other questions. 

“You even said we don’t really know each other. Which we don’t. This shit is weird, you can’t deny that,” Changkyun pointed out. Wonho shrugged again. Changkyun thought back to all the times little things had passed between them. The winking, the passing by on the street, the remembering silly that had been said, the nickname Wonho had decided to give him earlier. It hadn’t struck him as odd, not really. Now, though, he wondered if he was reading too much into this. 

“I originally planned on taking you back to your dorm. But you wouldn’t say the address and I didn’t want to just leave you on the street,” Wonho explained quietly. Changkyun shook his head in response. 

“I get that, I’m not mad that you helped me out,” he said in a rush. “I just sort of think maybe there’s more to it, and I’m probably getting way ahead of myself, it’s just, I’ve had this stupid crush on you for months and-” Changkyun stopped. He stared at Wonho and felt his mouth go dry. “I said that all out loud didn’t I.” 

“You sure did.”

“I admitted to having a crush on you, right now.” 

“Yep,” even Wonho was blushing now. “If I’m being completely honest, though, you told me that last night, too.” 

“Wow,” Changkyun forced out. Suddenly, having his head in the toilet and puking didn’t seem so bad. This was way, way worse. “Okay, so I’m just gonna- uh, I’ll just go and stand in traffic or something, it’s fine.” 

“You’re not seriously going-” 

“Don’t tempt me!” Changkyun wailed before burying his face in his hands. He wanted to run, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to do literally anything other than sit in the same room as Wonho anymore. For the time being, he went on apologizing, rambling on about how he shouldn’t have said that, he didn’t mean to put Wonho on the spot like that, all of it. 

“Hey, hey, Changkyun slow down,” Wonho urged, moving to put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Chill for a second,” he gave Changkyun a smile, which the younger only noticed when he peered through his fingers. “Is this what you meant earlier with the whole spilling your guts thing?” 

“Yeah,” he croaked in response. He stopped himself before admitting that he couldn’t think around the elder. He couldn’t function at all. 

“Do you really have a crush on me?” Wonho leaned in, tilting his head curiously. Changkyun almost shrieked at him for it, swatting at him to move away. “I’m serious, I want to know!” 

“Yes, I do,” he groaned and buried his head back under the blankets. Food forgotten, his face burning hot with embarrassment, Changkyun wished for nothing else than to disappear into the blankets forever. “I told you it was stupid.” 

“I don’t think that’s stupid,” the elder offered. Silence spread between them. “I, um, well it’ll sound funny but it’s true. I maybe was flirting with you a lot at work, because I...think you are very cute, Changkyun.” 

“What-” His head came out again, hair wilder than before. Was Wonho really admitting to anything while Changkyun looked like a bird had made a nest in his hair? “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

“No?” Wonho looked confused. “Listen for a second, I might be a little more well spoken-” 

“You definitely are.” 

“Changkyun.” 

“Right, sorry, listening.” 

“I flirt a lot at work. It gets good tips. But with you, it was never just about a tip. You showed up and you’re insanely handsome, you know,” Wonho snorted. “When you became more of a regular, I started to just...notice you more, I guess. I sound like a teenager again, shit,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“So we have a mutual crush. On each other,” Changkyun clarified. 

“Yeah, it sounds like it,” Wonho chuckled. Changkyun stared into space, trying to register all of his thoughts. The younger stayed silent, his usual awkward panic having faded into something more serious. 

“When I went out last night,” Changkyun started. “I decided I was going to tell you at the bar, or flirt more, or something, I don’t know,” it all sounded so stupid but he was trying to get it out in the open before he changed his mind. “But I didn’t think about you not working that night. And then I got way too into my own head and drank a shit ton because I felt so stupid for having this crush.” 

“Having a crush doesn’t make you-” Wonho was silenced when Changkyun raised his hand. 

“I swear to god if you say it doesn’t make me stupid, but human, I will smack you. Your friend gave me the same shit last night,” It was the one thing Changkyun could remember for sure. Wonho only laughed and gave him that gummy grin in return. 

“He learned that from me,” Wonho admitted. “We’ve known each other since we were really little.”

“You’re not, um, with him or anything, are you?” Changkyun asked. He hoped since Wonho had a crush on him (for some god forsaken reason) that meant the elder was single. But Changkyun would not put it past his luck to have that change. 

“Huh? Oh! Oh, no, no, god,” Wonho laughed again, the sound like music to Changkyun’s ears. “He’s my best friend, that’s all. We lived together for a while when we first moved out, and then we worked together. But no, we are not together like that. Never have been.” 

Changkyun let himself breathe again, his heart already settling in his chest. There was one thing out of the way, at least. Now, he was stuck with the conversation they were having. About both of them apparently having a crush. He grimaced enough that even Wonho took notice. 

“Are you feeling sick again?” he asked, concern coloring his tone. Changkyun quickly shook his head and wiped the expression away. 

“Just. A lot to process,” Changkyun started to tug at a loose string on his pants, needing to keep his hands busy. “But, anyway, that was what happened last night. Don’t remember wandering outside, but thanks for finding me.” 

“You’re welcome. Hyungwon had texted me from the bar,” Wonho explained. “Said you were there and needed a ride home and he didn’t know who else to ask. By the time I got there, you had already left, but you didn’t make it very far,” Wonho smiled then. Changkyun raised a brow in confusion. 

“What?” he asked, nearly pouting at the elder. 

“You really do look like a puppy,” Wonho commented. “You pouted last night just like you are now,” Wonho reached out and poked Changkyun’s cheek, grinning when the younger turned bright red. 

Changkyun slowly started to narrow his eyes. Wonho had to be serious about liking him if he had found anything he did last night cute. Still, none of that felt real. How could the hottest man he had ever seen have a crush on him as well? He fussed and lightly swatted at Wonho’s hand before folding his arms over his chest. 

“So what do we do now?” He looked grumpy but as usual, there was no bite to his words. “You like me, for some reason, and I like you. Do we do anything?” 

“Only if you want to,” Wonho’s brow creased. “If you’re interested in at least getting to know each other more, then so am I. But there’s no pressure, okay? We never have to be anything. I admit I wasn’t sure what to do with how I felt either, until now. So the offer is there, but never pressure or anything.” 

“Stop,” Changkyun whined and leaned back against the couch. 

“Stop what?” 

“Being so sweet all the time! You’re not even a little grossed out by me? You dragged my drunk ass out of the snow. I threw up a lot. And you still wanna say that to me?”

“I’m just naturally sweet,” Wonho giggled more to himself than to Changkyun. “You don’t get to be a bartender without seeing every side of hangovers,” he winked at the younger. “But really, even just talking more is fine if that’s what you want. Maybe, if we’re both feeling it, we could even try going on a date?” 

Changkyun thought his head might explode. They could go on a date. They could talk and if nothing else, be friends. Anything, as long as they both wanted it. 

“Okay,” Changkyun nodded. “I...yeah, yeah I would like that a lot.” 

“Me, too,” Wonho grinned once again. 

\-- 

“Are you really going on a trip with Wonho for break?” Jooheon asked as he watched Changkyun shove more clothes into a duffle bag. 

“You look like you’re actually going to cry,” Changkyun said over his shoulder. “It’s only two weeks,” he laughed as he finished, looking fully at his roommate. Jooheon pouted even harder, bottom lip jutting out and his brow furrowed. Changkyun just cackled at the sight. 

“I didn’t get to see you last break and I won’t see you this time,” Jooheon huffed. 

“Dude, we live together.” 

“Not the point,” Jooheon stood from the bed and walked over to Changkyun, throwing his arms around him without wasting a moment. “My little Changkyunnie is all grown up! Going on a vacation with an older man!” 

“Oh my god, could you not,” Changkyun only clung to Jooheon in return, the two of them flopping onto his bed. It was a normal enough routine for them, making both giggle like mad. It was just how their friendship had always gone. 

“You’ll tell me all about it when you get back?” Jooheon nuzzled into Changkyun’s hair. 

“I’ll tell you most of it,” Changkyun grinned widely. “I’m not sure you’ll want to hear all of it.” 

Jooheon wailed and shoved himself away. He really didn’t want to hear about Changkyun’s sex life, apparently. For now, he kept laughing as he got up again to finish gathering his things. Jooheon still stayed to talk and help how he could, and the smile never left Changkyun’s face. 

\--

Wonho appeared in the parking lot just after Changkyun had gone to meet him. The younger man smiled brightly, resisting the urge to bound over to his boyfriend. His boyfriend was picking him up. Sometimes, he still had a hard time believing that this was his life. That after months of a stupid crush, making a fool of himself, he winded up right next to the bartender with the best ass in the world. 

After tossing his things into the backseat, Changkyun slid into the passenger side, leaning over to place a messy kiss on Wonho’s cheek. 

“Ah, don’t slobber on me!” Wonho laughed, rubbing at his cheek. “You seem excited.” 

“Uh, duh,” Changkyun buckled himself in, adjusting his seat. His heart was thumping happily in his chest, more than excited about time away. The last few months of dating, of actually getting to know each other had led to all of this. He never thought it was possible, never thought he’d be there. He was just a drunk college kid, after all. “I’m ready to go,” He hummed, giving Wonho a rare dimpled smile. 

“I’m just about ready,” Wonho looked around the car for a moment. Changkyun stared at him, wondering what it could be he was after. But then Wonho was looking at him again, one hand raised to his cheek, and pulling him into a kiss. It lingered, made his skin tingle and his breath stutter in his chest. Wonho’s lips were always warm and his kisses were always something magical to Changkyun. 

“Now I’m ready,” Wonho said as he pulled away. Changkyun cracked another smile, laughing despite how much he wanted another kiss. 

“You know, when I said you were the sweetest, I didn’t realize you were also the cheesiest,” Changkyun shoved Wonho’s shoulder, the elder giggling as he started the car again. 

“You love it,” Wonho turned the car out of the lot, setting off down the road. Their trip was officially on the way, even if they were just going to explore a few towns and spend all their time together. It was delightfully domestic, in a way, and Changkyun was thrilled. This was much better than getting shit faced and trying to flirt. 

“I do,” Changkyun nodded, watching out the window. “I love all of you.” 

“Love you too, Kkukkungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I had to wrap it up before this got too carried away. I'm pretty happy with it overall, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it too! Feel free to yell at me in the comments!


End file.
